Days Gone By
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: Series of Caryl one-shots. Some will be fluffy, some will be smutty, some will be a wonderful mix of both! Strictly CarolxDaryl. Rated M for language and the obvious smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Days Gone By**

_**A/N: Hello there my lovely people! You're probably thinking "Wow another fanfic?! Are you crazy?!" Yes, I am crazy. But this is different from my other stories. This is a series of one-shot/drabbles. Some will be fluffy, some will be smutty, some will be a delightful mixture of both! I've been wanting to do a one-shot for so long and then I thought "Hey, why not ask people what they want to see in a one-shot and this way I can please my readers more!" So thats what I'm doing.**_

_**I asked on tumblr and deviantART what people would like to see, and no one gave me anything. Literally no one. I thought surely tumblr would have at least one prompt, but nope. I'm not popular haha! So I slaved my friend Hilary into coming up with some ideas until I get this rolling. She was nice enough to give me lots of ideas!**_

_**This first one is Carol keeps getting hit on by one of the Woodbury residents. Daryl gets fed up and drags her to the guard tower to confront her.**_

_**WARNING: Contains smut. If that isn't your cup of tea, I'd stay away.**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. It was a hot day, and he had to dig some more graves for the two who recently passed. This illness was spreading quickly, claiming more lives each day.

He sighed, he needed a break. His eyes wandered to the little canteen area outside. There were a few people sitting outside. One of them was Carol. She was sitting with one of the former Woodbury residents. Josh if Daryl remembered correctly. He had been hanging around Carol a lot lately. Everytime he saw her, that guy was right at her side. It was starting to piss him off.

Josh was sitting real close to her. Daryl saw him whisper something in her ear, and she laughed. His hands balled into fists as he watched. He was supposed to be making her laugh, not that kid.

Daryl saw red when Josh leaned in and kissed Carol on the cheek. He threw the shovel down and stormed off toward the two.

**~Days Gone By~**

Carol sat down at one of the tables, sipping on a glass of water. It was so hot outside, but it was worse in the prison. Her eyes trained on Daryl out in the yard. He was digging graves for the two residents who just passed.

She couldn't take her eyes off his arms. The way his muscles strained each time he threw the dirt aside. It seemed like it was getting hotter out.

"Hey there." A voice broke her thoughts. She looked up to see Josh. He was a nice guy, and not bad looking either. He was younger than her by a few years. "Sitting alone I see, want some company?"

"Sure." Carol smiled at him. He had been hanging around her a lot, but she didn't mind. He reminded her of Axel. Goofy but very friendly.

"Pretty hot out today huh?" Josh laughed.

"Yeah, but if I stay in the prison I'll die of a heat stroke." Carol chuckled.

"True." Josh grinned. "So, I have to ask. What's with you and Dixon? Is that a thing, or no?" Josh asked. He was curious. If Daryl wasn't going to make a move, he gladly would. She was a wonderful, kind lady. Not to mention beautiful.

"I wouldn't say we're a thing. We're just friends." Carol shrugged. She had been in love with him for so long, but Daryl had shown no sign of feelings for her. "Why?" Carol raised a brow.

"Just wondering. Pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be single." Josh winked. Carol just laughed. He was a charmer, that was for sure.

"Well, I am." Carol smiled.

"I could change that if you want." He whispered in her ear.

Carol laughed again. "Right." She just shook her head.

"You really are a cute one." Josh leaned over and kissed her cheek, making Carol blush. She hadn't expected that at all. She thought he was only joking. Harmless flirting like she had done to Daryl before.

"Hey!" Carol jumped at Daryl's angry voice. "Can I talk to ya, Carol?" He glared at her. Before Carol could speak, he grabbed her arm.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Josh stood up, eyeing the much larger man.

"You." Daryl growled. "Now back off, gotta talk to Carol." He tugged on her arm. Carol stood up, and he started dragging her toward the guard tower leaving a very confused Josh at the table.

**~Days Gone By~**

"What is your problem Daryl?" Carol tugged her arm out of his grasp. He didn't have the right to do that.

"The fuck ya doin' with that Josh guy?" Daryl asked, taking a step closer to her. "Guy is a piece of shit."

"And how would you know that? For your information he is a very sweet man." Carol crossed her arms. Why had Daryl suddenly been so pissed because she was talking to Josh? Never before had Daryl had a problem.

"Don't give a shit. Now come on, don't like talkin' 'bout this shit where everyone can see." Daryl stormed off towards the tower once again. Carol huffed, but followed him. Once they were in the tower, he backed her up against the wall. "So what were ya doin' with that asshole?" He was inches away from her face.

"I was talking with him, is that a problem?" Carol asked, staring him right in the eye.

"Why did he kiss ya?" Daryl growled. That's what had made him snap. No man touched his girl.

"I don't believe that matters. You don't own me, Daryl Dixon. You're not-" She was cut off by Daryl crashing his lips against hers. She didn't have time to react before he pulled away.

"Ya was sayin'?" Daryl smirked at her. Carol was at a loss for words right now. "Ya seriously interested in that guy?"

"No." Carol shook her head.

"Good. Cause ya my woman, right?" Daryl inched closer to her. She could only nod. Daryl grinned before closing the gap between them. He rested his hands on her waist. Carol's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

Daryl's tongue glided along her lower lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted, granting him access. He explored her mouth, savoring the taste. When she moaned against his lips, his blood rushed south. He growled, his hands tugging at her shirt. He wanted her now.

Carol let him pull her shirt off. She started unbuttoning his shirt, when he stopped her. In a flash, his shirt was on the ground, and his lips back on hers. His hand ghosted over her skin.

Daryl let his lips travel down to her neck. He nipped at her skin, causing her to gasp. He reached behind her, fiddling with the clasp of her bra. When it popped open, he smirked. Pulling away from her, he slid the straps down her shoulder, gently kissing her shoulder as he did. When the fabric dropped to the ground, he groaned. He cupped the mound of flesh. God she was beautiful.

Carol moaned as he started massaging the sensitive skin. She sucked in a breath when she felt his lips brush over her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it. Heat flooded to her core when he nipped her. His mouth worked her right breast while his hand massaged the other.

Daryl looked at her, smirking. He knelt down, pulling off her boots. He kicked off his own shoes before unzipping her jeans. He tugged them down her legs, taking her panties with them. She was on full display for him, and it made him grow rock hard.

He slipped a finger into her, finding out that she was already wet and waiting for him. Her breath caught in her throat as he began to tease her. He rubbed the nub, making her moan, and her knees go weak. He slipped another finger into her, and began pumping slowly. She moaned louder, her head going back. As he pumped her faster, she met him each time. He felt her shaking, and grinned when she cried out, her orgasm ripping through her body.

He pulled his fingers out of her, and sucked the juices off his fingers slowly. He had done enough teasing, he wanted to be inside her now. His got rid of his pants, and then his boxers. He leaned in close to her ear. "Do ya want me?" He growled into her ear.

"Yes." Carol breathed.

"Say it." Daryl whispered.

"I want you, Daryl." Carol said, her tone desperate.

Daryl smirked, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lined himself up, and pushed inside her. "Fuck woman." He groaned. She was unbelievably tight. He could feel her walls stretching to fit him. He stayed still, giving her a moment to adjust to him.

"Please." Carol begged, bucking her hips into him. He growled at the friction. He began to thrust into her, slow at first. The sounds she was making drove him crazy. He moved faster, and she met him with every thrust.

He knew he wasn't going to last long. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Ain't gonna last." He said quietly, increasing his speed.

"Oh god, Daryl!" Carol cried. Her walls clenched around him, and she threw her head back in pleasure. She lost all control.

"Fuck." Daryl groaned loudly, thrusting into her as she rode out her orgasm. He couldn't keep it together anymore. He bit down on her shoulder to keep from being too loud as he spilled into her.

The two of them struggled to catch their breath as they came down from their high. Daryl pulled out of her, panting heavily. Once they got their breathing under control, they started putting their clothes back on. When their eyes would meet, they'd smirk.

"Don't wanna see ya anywhere near that Josh again, got it?" Daryl said as they exited the guard tower.

"You don't have to worry about him." Carol smiled. "I already have the bigger prize."

"That's my girl." Daryl smirked. He was glad to officially have Carol as his woman. If he ever saw another man flirting with her, he would kick their ass into next year. Carol was his, and thats how it would stay.

"I love you." Carol said quietly, staring into his eyes. Daryl looked around, making sure no one was around before kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love ya too."

_**A/N: That was THE most graphic thing I have ever written. You fuckers be happy. Its 1:30 in the morning and I did that for you. So I hope you enjoyed the first installment of Days Gone By! Send me some prompts! PM me an idea you have and I'll consider it :) R&R lovelies!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Days Gone By**

_**A/N: I was surprised to wake up to 55 emails, most of them being for this story! Thank you guys so much! :D**_

_**So this prompt comes from Valnjack. They wanted Carol being jealous that Daryl is going on a run with Michonne, so when he returns, she avoids him. He has something to give her, but can't find her.**_

_**I hope I fill you with the fluffy feels you wanted.**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol heard the motorcycle from down the road. They must be back. She huffed, and turned back to the prison. She shouldn't have been jealous. Daryl and Michonne had gone on runs before, but this time it seemed different. When Michonne walked up to them outside, Carol sensed a bit of flirting between the two, and it made her blood boil. She had excused herself, and hadn't seen Daryl since that morning. Just thinking about the scene made her angry.

_Carol laughed when Daryl nudged her. She loved teasing him. The way he'd blush, it was adorable._

_They both turned their heads at the sound of footsteps. It was Michonne. She was looking at Daryl as she stopped in front of them. "Rick said we could use more clothes since winter is coming soon."_

_"Alright, so ya goin' on a run I take it?" Daryl crossed his arms, glancing at Carol before returning his gaze to Michonne._

_"I was thinking we could both go. With the two of us, we can get there in no time and take care of whatever threat come our way. Just like the good old days." Michonne grinned. Daryl rolled his eyes at her, his lips quirking upwards._

_Carol noticed the smile playing at Daryl's lips. She rarely saw him smile. Usually she was the one to get a reaction. Michonne laughed, and to her surprise, Daryl did too. He rarely laughed for her._

_She thought maybe, she had been special to him. When she'd poke fun at him, and she'd get the slightest reaction. But apparently, Michonne had that affect on him too. It shouldn't have hurt, but it did. She couldn't watch this anymore. Without a word, she walked away, leaving Daryl and Michonne to do whatever they were going to do._

**~Days Gone By~**

Daryl parked the bike inside the gate, and swung his leg over the seat. He looked around, searching for the one face he always sought out on his return. Usually, she was there waiting for him. But not today. He shoved his hand in his pocket, checking to make sure it was still there.

_Daryl pulled the arrow out of the walkers skull. The last one in the store. He would take the left half of the store, and Michonne would take the right. They nodded to one another before parting ways._

_As Daryl made his way around, he found a few clothes for the others. He shoved them in his bag, and turned the corner._

_In front of him, was a small jewelry counter. He walked over to it, and stared at the many rings. There were some watches, necklaces, and bracelets. He huffed, and began to walk away when it caught his eye. A simple gold bracelet. It was nothing fancy, and thats why he liked it. He picked it up, examining it closely._

_"I didn't think you were one for jewelry." The voice startled him. Michonne just grinned. "You should give it to her. She'll like it."_

_Daryl sighed. "That obvious?" He asked._

_"Pretty much." Michonne stepped up beside him. "Take it back for her."_

_Daryl stared at the bracelet before shoving it in his pocket. "Let's get goin'. Wanna be back before sunset."_

He pulled his hand out of his pocket, and made his way towards the prison. She had to be inside. Maybe in her cell? He headed up the steps, and peered into her cell. Empty.

"Where the hell is she?" He growled.

**~Days Gone By~**

Carol sat down at one of the table in the library. She had run there first, knowing Daryl wouldn't look for her here. She sighed, grabbing one of the books. She might as well keep herself occupied while she was down here.

The door creaked open, and she raised her head. Impossible, it couldn't be him.

Thats when she saw the warrior woman walk in. Great, just what she needed.

"There you are." Michonne leaned against the table, looking down at her. "Been looking all over for you."

"Why?" Carol avoided looking at her.

"He thinks something's wrong with you. Can't find you anywhere. He's been asking everyone. Figured I'd find you here." She shrugged. "Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding." Carol protested. "I just came down here to read."

"Uhuh." Michonne shook her head. "You better go find him, or I'll tell him where you are. If he finds out I knew where you were and didn't tell him, he'd kill me." She smiled.

"He wouldn't kill you. He likes you too much." Carol stared down at the book, reading the same line over and over again.

"Honey, you must be blind to think he likes me." Michonne chuckled. "Besides, I don't even have eyes for him. No, that man belongs to you. Now are you going to go get him? Or should I send him down here?" When there was no response, Michonne stood straight. "Alright, he'll be down soon." She called over her shoulder, and disappeared out of the room.

Carol sighed, putting the book face down. Michonne wasn't one to lie, if she says she doesn't like him in that way, she's probably telling the truth. Now, she just felt stupid. She had overreacted.

The door shot open and she looked up. Daryl was standing there, an angry look on his face. "Fuck woman, thought somethin' happened to ya! Why the fuck are ya down here? Ya gotta tell people where ya goin' so I don't think ya fuckin' dead!" He stormed over to her.

"I'm sorry." Carol looked down, avoided his angry glare.

She heard something drop on the table. She picked it up, examining the piece of jewelry. "What's this?" Carol asked him quietly.

"What's it look like?" Daryl huffed. "It's a bracelet. Found it on the run. Thought it would look pretty on ya." He mumbled the last part, but she still heard him.

Carol slipped the bracelet on her wrist, and held it up. "What do you think?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"Think I was right." She noticed his lips quirked up. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Daryl." She stood up, and walked over to him. "I'm sorry I stormed off earlier... I was just... I don't know. Jealous I guess."

"The fuck ya got to be jealous for?" Daryl looked at her confused.

"I thought you liked Michonne." Carol shrugged.

"Me, like Mich? No way. She's more like a sister if anythin'." Daryl smirked. "So you were jealous huh?"

"Oh shut up Dixon." Carol chuckled.

"Ya the one who said it, not me." Daryl grinned.

Carol just rolled her eyes, and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips firmly against his. He seemed surprised at first, but after a few moments, he began to kiss her back.

The two of them stood there in the middle of the library, their hearts finally becoming one. Carol was the first to pull away, a big smile on her face. "Should we get back to the others?"

"Think they can wait a few minutes."

Carol laughed, and found his lips once again.

_**A/N: I tried my best with this. I hope you liked it! As I said before, prompts are encouraged! R&R lovelies!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Days Gone By**

_**A/N: I know I have other prompts lined up, but my sister Kensey had a dream and told it to me and it made for a great smutty fic! :D**_

_**Daryl sees Carol eating a popsicle, and the way she's eating it is making him very uncomfortable. Enjoy ;)**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl had no idea where the hell the girls found those popsicles. It seemed almost everyone had one. He didn't care much for frozen treats like that.

As he was walking outside, he stopped. Carol was standing a few feet away, and she too, had a popsicle. He stared at her as she took off the plastic wrapping and wrapped it around the small wooden stick. It hadn't really gotten his attention until she put it in her mouth.

He saw her close her eyes as she tasted what he assumed was a cherry flavor. As he was watching her, his face started to flush. _Wonder what he tongue could do to me_ he thought. He shook his head. Where in the hell did that come from? He cursed himself, willing his legs to move, but he stayed standing in that spot, watching her. How could she make something as innocent as eating a popsicle so damn sexy? All his blood was rushing south. He couldn't fucking watch this anymore.

Shifting the front of his pants, he stormed over to her. She held the treat in her right hand and smiled at him. "Hey Daryl."

"The fuck ya eatin' a popsicle for? Ain't there things to be done around here?" He asked, trying to come up with a better excuse.

"It's good." Carol laughed. When he tried to grab it from her, she pulled her hand away. "What is wrong with you Daryl?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. He looked down, trying to hide his now red face.

He could feel her eyes on him. He felt them rake over him, until they rested on the big problem.

"Oh..." Carol covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Ah fuck this." Daryl growled, turning around to storm off.

"Hey, wait!" Carol stopped him. "Do you want some?"

"What?" Daryl was bewildered.

"I said, do you want some?" She waved the popsicle in front of him. Oh, thats what she meant.

"Fine." Daryl muttered. He expected her to hand over the treat, but instead, she put it back in her own mouth. He watched her throw it to the ground. What was she doing? His eyes widened when she stepped into his space. Her lips were on his in a matter of seconds. He had no idea what was happening. Her tongue slipped into his mouth before he had a chance to process what was happening. All he could taste was the cherry flavor of that popsicle, and it was driving him crazy. He groaned, and she pulled away.

Carol didn't say a word as she walked away from him. He watched her, frozen in place. That damn woman was swaying her hips. It wasn't until she disappeared into the prison that he regained control of his legs. He marched after her. There was no way in hell she was getting away with this.

**~Days Gone By~**

Carol hummed quietly to herself as she entered her cell. She had just kissed Daryl Dixon, and she was damn proud of herself. She laughed to herself as she recalled the whole thing. She had managed to turn him on.

She heard her cell door shut, and she turned around, her hand on her chest. "Jesus christ Daryl!" She glared at him. He had been so quiet, she hadn't heard him enter the room. He didn't say anything. He stalked towards her. She noticed his eyes. There was something animalistic about them. He backed her up against the wall. His lips were inches from hers.

"Just what the hell do ya think ya doin'?" He growled.

"What do you mean?" Carol stared into his eyes.

"Ya know what I mean." Daryl held her gaze. "Ya think ya can just walk away after what ya did?" He leaned in closer. His lips brushed against hers. "Ya wrong about that." And he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She gasped, and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He kept her against the wall as he pressed himself against her.

Carol could feel his erection pressing against her. She knew where this situation was headed. Neither of them was going to take their time. No, this was purely for the pleasure. She pushed forward, backing him up towards the bunk.

He broke the kiss for a quick moment, just to get settled on the mattress. She was on him in seconds, straddling his lap. She kissed him with a fiery need, and he returned it. He started lifting her shirt, and she pulled away from him, lifting her arms so he could rid her of the fabric.

A low growl emitted from the back of his throat as he stared at her. He grabbed her waist with both hands, holding her in place.

She watched as he leaned forward and began sucking on her nipple through the thin fabric of her black bra. She hissed, her head going back. He smirked up at her, and continued his assault. His hands moved to the clasp, and he swiftly unhooked it. It joined her shirt on the floor.

His tongue glided up the valley between her breasts, sending a shiver down her spine. His mouth found her breast, licking and sucking the hardened peak. She arched her back into his touch, urging him to keep going. When he bit down, she gasped. She heard him chuckle before giving the same attention to her other breast.

Carol pushed him back, and began tugging on his shirt. She got fed up with the buttons, and just tore the shirt off of him. There was an amused look on his face. She placed kisses all along his neck, chest, and stomach. When she reached his jeans, she unzipped them, and pulled them off his legs, taking the boxers with them. She marveled at his impressive length.

Leaning down, she gently licked the tip of his shaft. He groaned, and she repeated the action. She took the head into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. "Fuck..." He growled, gripping the sheets. Taking him in further, she gently sucked, and he responded by grunting and thrusting his hips into her. She moved her mouth up and down his length, working him.

All Daryl could think about was that damn popsicle. He had wondered what it would be like if she did that to him, and now he knew. He gripped the sheets hard, trying his best to control himself. He failed though when he felt her take him all in. "Fuck Carol!" He grunted, feeling himself lose all control.

His breath was labored as he came down from his high. She was above him now, smirking down at him. She captured his lips, her tongue crashing against his. He could taste himself on her, and god if it wasn't the sexiest fucking thing. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to be inside her.

"Pants. Off." He growled at her. He watched as she shimmied out of her pants. Then her panties. As soon as the remainder of her clothes were removed, he flipped her so he was over top of her.

He spread her legs apart, and lined himself up with her. He growled as he pushed into her, finding that she was hot, wet and waiting for him. She mewled and squirmed underneath him. He waited for her to adjust to him.

"God, move!" Her voice was laced with desperation as she arched herself into him. He didn't need to be told twice.

He started with slow thrusts, finding a rhythm that worked. She matched each of his thrusts.

"More, please." Carol moaned. He obliged, thrusting into her harder and faster. Her moans were driving him wild. He lifted her legs above his shoulders, trying to get a better angle. She cried out as he thrust deeper into her. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Carol, I'm gonna..." He groaned. He felt her walls clamp around him. It sent him over the edge. He thrust into her wildly as she rode out her orgasm. He spilled his seed into her, and collapsed onto her.

They were both struggling to catch their breath. Both of them were spent as he rolled off of her, pulling her with him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Fuck woman." Daryl smirked, looking down at her.

"I've never..." Carol said between breaths.

"Me neither." Daryl chuckled. "Me neither."

When their breathing finally returned to normal, they picked up their clothes and got dressed quickly. The others would surely be wondering where they were by now. They smirked at each other before going their separate ways, going to complete the rest of the days tasks.

Daryl knew one thing for certain.

He fucking loved that woman.

_**A/N: Short and smutty. Everyone loves it. Haha, hope you enjoyed! If you have something you'd like to see, tell me! R&R lovelies!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
